


Getting Familiar

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [52]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully go out to get to know each other season one.





	Getting Familiar

“Long time no see.” Mulder says when his partner nears.

She smiles and blushes at him a little bit and once again Mulder wonders if she was sent to break his heart.

He’d asked her out for a drink after work in an attempt to get to hopefully clear any left over uneasiness from their trip to the Arctic. They had only been back a day, which had been spent writing up the report and giving it to Skinner. There was something else he’d felt in the Arctic as well that he didn’t want to name. At points during the case he’d wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck her; at other points he’d been afraid that the entire partnership was a mistake.

Right off the bat Scully orders a whisky shot for herself and Mulder, and he watches in surprise as she downs it. He follows right behind, trying not to wince too much.

“I didn’t realize you were so hard core Scully.” He says and blinks back the sting.

“Normally I’m not. But it’s been a long weekend, I was really dying for a drink.”

They both get a beer and find a booth away from the crowd at the bar. They slide in close and Mulder can smell the drink on her breath as well as a cinnamon like scent coming from her.  
The more they drink the closer they sit and more they touch. Mulder feels her thigh against his as she looks up at him through her lashes and explains her views on the theoretical science of multiple dimensions. When her hand lands on his thigh it feels natural; it feels even more natural for him to lean in and kiss her.

She kisses him back and it heats up quickly.

The alcohol mixed with the feeling of Scully’s tongue sliding against his is too much. They pull apart for a moment to breath.

“Let’s get out of here.” Mulder whispers against her lips.

She nods and gathers her things. Mulder leaves too much money on the table, takes her hand, and leads her out.

Outside the air is perfect, Scully takes him by surprise when she pulls him in a dark corner and begins to kiss him again. She is pushed up against the wall as Mulder grinds into her.

When her hands claw at his back he recalls the way she touched him in the Arctic and groans into her neck. Their mouths and hands are frenzied as he palms her breasts beneath her shirt and she runs a hand up his erection.

“Here?” Mulder asks and gives a small bite to her neck, “I’m right around the corner.”

“Take me there.”

They move quickly, neither wanting to change their mind. In the elevator Mulder begins to unbutton Scully’s blouse while kissing a spot he’d been eyeing on her neck.

At his apartment he frantically unlocks the door and they tumble in.

“I don’t have a bed.” He tells her between kisses.

She gives a short laugh, “Of course you don’t.”

“I do have a couch.”

“That will do.”

They are not fully undressed when he pushes into her and Mulder wonders for a moment if they should have taken their time. There is a sense of urgency about their coupling, as if they know that in the morning they will call it a mistake and not speak of it again.

He pushes those thoughts aside and revels in the feel of her, while he roughly pushes aside the cup of her bra to gain access to her nipple. Too quickly he can feel himself on the edge of an orgasm and he cums before he can hold off. Before she loses any steam he’s moving down her body to put his face between her legs. She is surprised by the turn of events but doesn’t complain as he licks her like an ice cream cone.

He can see her flushed face and takes a mental image of her writhing beneath his touch. After a few minutes her hands are in his hair and she makes a few pleasure filled sounds before shaking around him. Her thighs tighten and trap his face and he keeps up the pace until she gently pushes him away.

After kissing his way back up her body he rests against her and finally pulls off the used condom, ties it at the end, and completes an amazing toss in the trashcan.

“Impressive.” Scully says with a raised eyebrow.

Mulder pulls the blanket from the back of the couch onto them and nuzzles against her. In minutes they are both asleep.

In the morning, as he suspected, he is alone.


End file.
